Conventional hair styling techniques can be tedious, expensive, and damaging to the hair. Many hair types require time-consuming multi-step processes such as blow drying, setting, relaxing, and the application of chemicals for a permanent style. The process of curling or straightening hair often requires the use of harsh chemicals. Such chemicals can burn a person's scalp or cause irritation or an allergic reaction. Styling chemicals can also damage hair or react poorly with color-treated hair or hair that has been chemically lightened.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved hair styling device and method that is quick, easy-to-use, and gentle on the hair and scalp.
There is further the need for an improved hair styling device and method that maintains a hair style for a significant period of time.